


【AC / HSH】信号

by wanz



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanz/pseuds/wanz
Summary: 再给海尔森一次机会，他打死都不去碰那台载有谢伊·寇马克记忆的Animus。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. S-Sequences

**Author's Note:**

> *现代paro，时间线参考原作现代线。  
> *HSH无差。我写cp像cb，哭了。  
> *……或许并不能说是他们两个……

黄沙，举目四顾满眼的黄沙。他们站在澳大利亚的内陆中间，除了头顶上的太阳之外找不到任何能证明他们还在地球上的证据。海尔森·肯威从驾驶座上下来，感受到热气透过他的鞋底，和毒辣的阳光一起源源不绝地炙烤着他。“我们真不该在南半球的夏季来这里。”他咕哝着，“上帝，我可不习惯穿着短袖过圣诞节。”

尤哈尼·奥措·贝格在另一边关上了车门：“我们不会待到圣诞节，肯威先生。况且我难以想象您穿短袖的样子。”

两名全副武装、把自己遮得一片皮肤也不露的人走上去接过他手中的车钥匙，只有他们头盔上Abstergo公司的标志能透露出他们是己方成员。另外两名同样打扮的人朝海尔森和贝格挥手，示意他们跟上自己的脚步。

“您之前来过这里吗？”

“当然没有，毕竟这是绝密实验室，不是么？”他们跟在Abstergo员工的身后往更深处走，“据我所知，即使是某些高层也不知道它的所在地。”

海尔森发出一声表示同意的回应。

“您呢，肯威先生？”

“我来过几次，但是沙漠——您可以说它随时随地都在被风改变着形状，又可以说它永远都没有变。”海尔森试图不让沙子进入他的鞋里，“不过我没有遇到过这么炎热的天气……虽然有一次碰上了沙暴。”

“那一定糟透了。”

终于，实验室的大门出现在了他们的视线中。在层层身份验证之后，他们得以在室内获得一丝清凉。短暂的等待过后，会客室的门被推开，阿尔瓦罗·格拉玛提卡走了进来。

“贝格先生，”他仍然穿着他的白大褂，“肯威先生。”

“格拉玛提卡先生，”他们站起来迎接他，一番寒暄后重新入座，贝格开口，“我来这里完成利蒂希娅·英格兰女士的嘱托。”

“是的，是的，我得到了消息。”格拉玛提卡的眼镜后透出难掩的属于研究人员的热情目光，“那么……”

海尔森知趣地站起身。“我去实验室里转转，”他打开房门，“毕竟能来这里的机会寥寥无几。稍后见，先生们。”

“稍后见。”

海尔森走出会客室，到斜对角的茶水间给自己冲了一杯咖啡。等待咖啡滤出来的时间里，他眼角的余光忽然捕捉到了什么。只见会议室的门重新被人打开，格拉玛提卡从里面走出，而贝格提起了一个小箱子跟上了他。那个小箱子海尔森还挺眼熟，毕竟后者这一路过来一直随身携带着它。

他端起盛满了的咖啡杯，一边小口啜饮，一边不紧不慢地跟上了他们。

他站在三个正在走廊闲聊的研究员后方，看着那两人走进了另一个房间。海尔森也走上前去，靠在门边，依稀可以听到室内回荡着的对话声。

“贝格大师！就是它吗？先行者之盒？”

“依照命令送来给你了，格拉玛提卡大师。”

“啊！真是个令人好奇的小东西，对吧？”

“你打算怎么做？”

“我希望它可以帮助我更加了解另一件我们找到的神器。”

“你在这里都做些什么研究？”

“凤凰计划，贝格大师，”脚步声响起，属于格拉玛提卡的声音渐渐接近了大门，“凤凰计划！”

海尔森站直了身子。

他迈步走开，等贝格出现在他眼前时，他正把洗净了的咖啡杯放回茶水间的杯架上。“啊，贝格先生。”他愉快地打了个招呼，“你们的谈话结束了？”

“是的，不过，我还想参观一下实验室，就像您说的，能来这里的机会寥寥无几。”贝格侧过身，“我有幸得到了格拉玛提卡先生的准许。您愿意跟我们一起来吗？”

“乐意之至。”

他们往实验室的深处走去。“我记得您也是未来技术部门的一名研究员，”贝格说，“您从事的是哪方面的研究？”

“这个么，一些让人惊叹的先行者神器，我可以透露这部分。”海尔森的视线投向了印着各类警告标志的厚重大门，“但与格拉玛提卡先生的这个实验室比起来，我相信我那些研究微不足道。”

被夸赞的人摆了摆手。海尔森从他的表情中依稀辨认出一丝不耐烦，不过不含有任何针对他们的恶意，海尔森猜他恐怕只是想回去好好研究那个盒子。

他们经过又一个陈列室时，一个研究员突然从旁边的房间疾步走出。“格拉玛提卡先生！”他很快看到了他们，向这边跑过来，“抱歉打扰……但是您能过来一下吗？”

“怎么，又出什么事了吗？”格拉玛提卡的眉头皱得更深。

“还是实验体66-2……”研究员担忧地瞥了海尔森和贝格一眼，而格拉玛提卡也打断了他的话。“我马上就去处理。”他向研究员低声吩咐了几句，又转向他们，“先生们，我很抱歉我只能陪同你们到这里了。如你们所见，这件事确实非常紧急……斯蒂尔！由你来继续带他们参观。不好意思，我先失陪了。”

“没关系，格拉玛提卡先生。”海尔森说，“愿您一切顺利。”

贝格低声地补充：“愿洞察之父指引我们。”

“愿洞察之父指引我们。”

格拉玛提卡急匆匆地走开了，方才站在不远处的一名研究人员走上前。“先生们，”她是一位年轻女性，口音听上去不像是澳大利亚本地人，“请跟我来。”

他们跟上了她的脚步。“实验室最近遇到了某种麻烦？”海尔森开口，“听起来，这种情况不是今天刚出现的。”

斯蒂尔犹疑地看了他两眼。

“啊，别担心，我只想知道我是否能帮上什么忙。”

“呃，事实上，我刚调到实验室没几天，具体情况我也不是很清楚。”斯蒂尔略带歉意地说，“不过，相信格拉玛提卡先生能够处理好的。”

“当然，他的工作能力有目共睹。”

他们继续往前走。说实话，能够向他们展示的大部分实验仪器海尔森已经看腻了，直到他们来到下一个区域，他透过玻璃看到了一个他没想到会出现在这里的东西。

“那是一台Animus，”他讶异地说，“这里也在研究Animus项目吗？”

“不，这是为了最近的一个实验准备的，”斯蒂尔的目光随着他投向了房间里的Animus，“也许您听说过，大约一年前，加拿大蒙特利尔的Abstergo娱乐总部受到了一次比较严重的病毒攻击。”

“噢。”海尔森的记忆有点模糊，但不妨碍他抓住关键，“谢伊·寇马克，18世纪殖民地圣殿大师的记忆，是吗？”

“是的，我那时接管了安全部门，有幸直接参与了对谢伊记忆的探索。”贝格接过话，“怎么，病毒的影响还没有清理干净吗？”

“并不是病毒的问题，”斯蒂尔迟疑片刻，说，“在谢伊的记忆中，我们终于了解了先行者之盒的重要性，以及它的使用方式。格拉玛提卡先生对此很感兴趣，他下令我们继续探索谢伊的记忆，试图挖掘出盒子更多的用途……”

海尔森不着痕迹地瞥了贝格一眼。

“原来如此，”贝格点点头，“我们的朋友想出了一个不错的方法。”

“可是，”斯蒂尔遗憾地说，“我们换了数位研究员，仍未能取得比去年更深入的进展。谢伊的记忆仿佛在拒绝对我们开放更多的部分，绝大多数的时间里，我们只能驾驶着莫林根在海上航行，或是在各类陆地上跳跃。”

贝格也跟着皱起了眉：“我们当时只想获得他作为刺客猎人的记忆，没有关注过他取得先行者之盒后的情况……据我所知，那位Helix分析员在之后也没有解开更多重要的记忆。”

正当他们要叹气的时候，海尔森开口了。

“我想，”他以一种平缓、略微拖长尾音但并不包含着不确定的语气说，“或许我可以来试试。”

另外两个人——尤其是贝格立即转头惊异地看着他。

“您之前有过Animus研究经验吗，”斯蒂尔带着一丝期望问，“先生……呃……”

“肯威，”海尔森说，“海尔森·肯威。”

斯蒂尔倒吸了一口冷气，甚至连刚伸出来的代表友好的手都缩了回去，显得非常失礼，不过她似乎也顾不了那么多了。“我……难怪您看起来这么眼熟！”她惊慌而难以置信地说，一边试图平稳自己颤抖的声音，“您……”她忽然又陷入了迷茫。“可是……”

海尔森和贝格无奈地对视了一眼。

“我想起了第一次见您的时候，肯威先生。”后者感叹道，“我几乎当场就要跪在地上宣誓效忠。”

“别这么说，贝格先生，事实上我们都对他的性格与作风颇有微词。”海尔森耸耸肩，“斯蒂尔女士，虽然可能会令你有点失望，不过我并不是‘那位’海尔森·肯威……据我们所知，他已经死了两百多年了。”

“哦……”斯蒂尔结结巴巴地说，“对不起……”

“没必要抱歉，斯蒂尔女士，我已经习惯向每一位研究过肯威家族遗传记忆的员工说明自己是个现代人。”海尔森向她微微一笑，“要不是我加入的时候Abstergo已经基本完成了对他们的研究，我说不定就不会在未来研究部门供职了。”

斯蒂尔看上去从震惊中缓了过来。“是我太激动了。”她再次致歉，并终于和海尔森完成了握手，“那么，肯威先生，您对Animus熟悉吗？”

“不能说不熟悉，虽然我确实没有过实际操作的经验。”海尔森把目光投向房间里的Animus，“不过，正如我刚才所说，我也在研究某些伊甸圣器，如果同步记忆确实有帮助的话，为什么不尝试一下呢？”

贝格看了他一眼。

“您没有其他工作安排了吗？”斯蒂尔的目光已经带上了些许期冀，但她还是向他确认。

“我和纽约的部门请了一周的假。”海尔森说，“贝格先生到得比我想象的快，我们还有充裕的时间进行试验。”

“……十分感谢您的支持。”斯蒂尔在平板上快速地点了几下，“我得先向格拉玛提卡先生报备一下。在那之前，让我们继续实验室的参观吧。”

他们再度开始前行。“怎么了，贝格先生，”海尔森说，“您看起来心事重重。”

“我只是在想，”贝格说，“您刚才说的是对的，同步前人的记忆能够帮助我们解开更多伊甸圣器的谜团。那么，他们为什么不让您继续对肯威家族的研究呢？”

“我刚刚似乎提到过，当时研究已经基本完成了。”

“或者是怕您出现出血效应。那场面可就不太好收拾了。”

“噢，感谢您的提醒，我不会在里面一次性待太长时间的。”

谈话间他们已经来到了实验室的中心，一扇厚重的合金大门静静地拦在他们前头。“可以参观的部分就到这里为止了，”斯蒂尔转了个方向，把他们引向另一端的走廊，“请跟我来，我们从这里回前厅。”

贝格跟在她后头往回走，而海尔森的脚步顿了一下。那扇大门涂着深黑的漆，不知是什么材质的，深邃得仿佛吸收了一切光芒一样，不给他反射一丝出来。大门旁边站着两名全副武装的安保人员，他们手持步枪，总有股说不出的不对劲。海尔森看着他们，忽然意识到，他们是面对面地站立着的——这实验室里，难道藏着什么足以突破这扇大门的危险么？

“肯威先生？”

海尔森侧身给予那扇大门最后的凝视。“这就来。”随后他转回头，朝着他们的方向加快脚步赶过去。

回去的过道上没有什么可以公开的项目。他们很快回到了前厅，贝格向他伸出了手。

“感谢您一路上接应我来这里，肯威先生。”他们友好地握了握手，贝格说，“祝您接下来的实验一切顺利。”

“谢谢您，贝格先生。”

“也祝愿你们能尽快解决这里的麻烦，斯蒂尔小姐。”

“一路顺风，贝格先生，”斯蒂尔说，“希望麻烦不会主动找上我们。”

这听上去并不是一句常用的送别语。

目送尤哈尼·奥措·贝格在武装人员的护送下离开之后，他们转身返回Animus实验室。“我刚才已经得到了格拉玛提卡先生的首肯，”斯蒂尔说，“只要您做好准备，我们随时可以开始。”

“那么，就是宜早不宜迟了，斯蒂尔女士。”

斯蒂尔笑了笑，走到了控制台旁：“在此之前我们已经大致探索过一遍谢伊的记忆，您可以自由选择开始同步的时间点。”

伟大的技术进步。海尔森躺上Animus，一边想着。2012年之前，Animus还只允许查看自己祖先的基因记忆呢……要是那样，他可能真的得去会一会那位在现代圣殿组织中毁誉参半的海尔森·肯威了。

下一秒，他就站立在了莫林根号的船舵前。18世纪的纽约伫立在他身后，而海风扑面拂来，波光粼粼的水面在他眼前展开，海鸥翱翔于船侧，一切都整装待发。

他低头看向自己。他身着一件点缀着繁复花纹的外套，翻领与内衬是淡雅的蓝色，看上去适合出入一些比海洋更正式的场所。

“我们要去哪儿，船长？”克里斯托弗·吉斯特站在他身旁问他。

“让我们首先向北大西洋航行，”他听到自己以独特的爱尔兰口音说，“随后，我们再决定下一步的方向。”

“起锚！”老天，他真的不习惯以这么富有活力的语调大声说话，“满帆！”

而Animus将谢伊记忆中的场景逐一重塑在他前方。


	2. I-Initialization

他们在海上乘风而行。风向很稳定，海尔森只需要——谢伊只需要偶尔扶一下船舵。吉斯特百无聊赖地四下眺望，一边开口：“大团长之后还有吩咐过你什么吗？”

他这句话问得没头没尾，海尔森一下子没反应过来，然而谢伊的记忆代替他作出了回答。“没有，吉斯特，”他说，“我只需要处理好上个任务的后续就行了。这已经是一个不轻的负担。”

原来这时候他已经拿到了先行者之盒。海尔森想。不过，谢伊曾经回纽约复命？这段记忆他可从未在任何资料上读到过。

那么他——谢伊已经去过凡尔赛宫了。可惜，他还想见识一下当时的上流社会。海尔森再度瞥了眼自己的衣服。值得庆幸的是他还能看到符合潮流的装束，真难得。

吉斯特点点头。他继续道：“之后几天我就在忙着帮助居民修复建筑……去年的那场大火，吉斯特，受到损失的人太多了。”

“他们一定会很感谢你的。”

他耸了耸肩。短暂的沉默过后，他说：“好吧，其实这几天里我确实又见过肯威大师几面。”

“噢？你们聊什么了？”

“并没有什么要紧的事。”风把斜桁帆吹偏了一个角度，“我问起殖民地刺客的动向，因为我听到夏尔·多里安提起了一个名字。”

“什么名字？”

“‘康纳’。”他皱着眉，“我离开北美大陆太久了……我能想到的只有阿基里斯那早已夭折的儿子。”

“大团长怎么说？”

“他把话题绕开了。”他有些烦躁地揉了揉鼻子，“论谈话技巧，谁能说得过他呢，吉斯特？”

他的同僚发出表示赞同的感慨。

“你知道他还说了什么吗？他居然说能看到我穿着这套符合上流社会潮流的装束十分难得？”他忿忿不平地说，“他到底什么意思？”

“哈！这我得同意他的看法。”

他们继续在海上航行。

“你知道，”许久之后，他低沉地开口，声音几乎被淹没在船歌中，“他这人有时候简直冥顽不化。”

吉斯特没有参与对上级的评价，不过他的表情已经表达了自己赞同的态度。

他们航行了大半天。在船歌唱过一轮之后，海尔森的意识忽然被抽离了出来。“抱歉打断您，先生，”斯蒂尔的声音响起，“但是为了您的身心健康，我建议我们今天到此为止。”

他的视线黯淡又亮起，现代实验室泛着冷光的墙壁重新出现在他眼前。“这么快？”海尔森从椅背上坐起来，“我似乎还没有看到一点行得通的苗头。”

“不，已经有了很大的突破了，肯威先生。”斯蒂尔在她的平板上飞快地打着字，“这段记忆我们之前从未触及——谢伊取得先行者之盒后的记忆。现在他们正向着北大西洋航行，照这样的趋势，我们很快可以知道他们是要去干什么。”

海尔森把自己的头发重新扎了一遍。“噢，那就好。”他站起身，“不过，我得说一句，Animus带来的沉浸式体验比我想象中的还真实。”

“这就是为什么我们需要防备出血效应。”斯蒂尔担忧地看了他一眼，“如果您有任何不适，请一定及时与我联系。”

“我会的。谢谢你。”

“我刚刚问了一下，实验室暂时调不出空余的宿舍，所以有个事情得征询您的意见。”她说，“为了您的通勤方便考虑，或许我们可以把Animus搬到您暂住的地方？我们知道Abstergo公司在纽曼购置了几栋套房供差旅人员使用。”

“当然没问题，如果不会麻烦你的话。”

“显然不会。”斯蒂尔说着，示意来到了房间门口的几位工作人员进来，开始拆卸那台Animus，“虽然还不算太晚，但我们最好早点出沙漠。”

接下来的五天里他们都在试图解开谢伊更多的记忆。海尔森随着他到了北大西洋之后，发现谢伊的目的地居然是那处已经坍塌了的神殿。然而，他只是在废墟外转了几圈，中途捕获了一只不知为何会出现在这里的北极兔后便离开了。这之后，他开始依据先行者之盒的指引在全球范围内的各个神殿之间旅行，确认它们得到了妥善的保护，期间海尔森——18世纪的那位——的死讯传来，也没有打乱他的脚步。等到他已经足够老、神殿也基本已经勘探完毕时，斯蒂尔通知他谢伊晚年的一个记忆片段解开了，他们可以直接访问。

海尔森发现自己身处于一处宅邸中，宅邸的装饰并不朴素，但也称不上富丽堂皇。他站在小厅里，面前是一个男孩，正以好奇而仰慕的目光望着他。

“科吉尔，”他以苍老而不失力度的声音说，“在这里等我。”

“是，祖父。”

他转身往室内走去，按动了机关，开启了一扇暗门，又打开了数道精巧的锁，这才从暗室内的大箱子里取出了一个小东西。

——先行者之盒。

记忆在此刻中断。海尔森从Animus中转醒，斯蒂尔如往常一样站在他旁边。“谢伊的记忆已经基本上完全解开，”她说，“我们今天也该出Animus了。肯威先生，真的十分感谢您的协助……”

“不必客气，”他说，“正好我向纽约那边请的事假也快到头了，这是一个不错的收尾。”

“您什么时候回去？”

“明天，斯蒂尔女士。在此期间，如果谢伊的记忆还有什么问题的话，务必联系我。”

“我会的。再度向您致以谢意。”

他们握了握手，随后斯蒂尔离开了他暂住的宅邸。

海尔森站在门廊目送她远去。天色已经开始暗了下来，运输着各类矿石的车辆在不远处的公路上奔驰，发出隆隆的声音。他忽然想就着晚风抽根烟，但返回客厅之后他就不想再出来了。他关上房门，从冰箱里找出一块三明治加热了一下，一边开始浏览现实世界的新闻。

他在书房待到了彻底入夜。海尔森合上笔记本电脑，打算在待在这里的最后一晚享受一个放松的睡眠。

就在他准备去洗漱时，某种刺耳而不祥的破碎声透过房门传来。海尔森坐在靠椅上皱了下眉，随后他意识到那是什么。

是客厅窗户玻璃的碎裂声。

海尔森直起了身子。

他按动了桌子底下的按钮，一个暗格从几层抽屉中间弹了出来，他伸手拉出暗格，取出了里面的一把手枪。

随后他熄灭了书房的灯光，缓缓起身，放轻脚步往屋外走。

房门打开时没有发出什么声音——感谢Abstergo没有对装修敷衍了事。他来到了并未亮灯的走廊，贴着墙根往客厅移动，保险拉开，子弹上膛。现在至少有一件事是明白的，那就是有人在快半夜的时候打破了这里的客厅窗户。那么，这到底是一般的入室行窃，或是针对Abstergo高层的行动？抑或是……针对圣殿骑士？

海尔森靠着临近客厅的墙角，借着眼角的余光往外窥探。一片漆黑，某些大型家具甚至可以用来当掩体进行暗杀，形势真是再好不过。

这时，他听到了某个角落传来一声极其细微的口哨声。

非常耳熟。这是海尔森的第一反应。绝对不能过去，谁过去谁就是傻子。这是他其次意识到的问题。尽管如此，他仍然试图从声音的来源推测出对方的位置，但是室内的回音大大干扰了他的判断。他希望对方再吹一下，但是他按兵不动的行为似乎也警醒了对方，他们又陷入了僵持状态。

时间一分一秒地流逝，直到海尔森放在茶几上的平板毫无预兆地亮了起来，似乎是收到了什么消息。微光从屏幕上散出，照亮了周围的茶杯、沙发、以及在沙发角落蹲着的某个黑影——

他们同时动了。海尔森闪身出了墙角，双臂平举瞄准了他；而对方一跃而起，试图干扰他的判断。那人的移动速度确实很快，海尔森只看见一道金属般的寒光在黑暗中闪过，对方就到了他的近前。

海尔森没有后退，这种情况下还选择近身战斗，说明对方并没有携带枪支，他只需要抓住时机：对方越是靠近他，他命中的可能性也就越大。

他眯眼估算着他们之间的距离。就是现在。

他的手指已经开始把扳机往回勾，然而此时忽然从窗外射入了一道光。是路过的车辆的车灯，开的远光，十分没有素质，把室内的一切都照得亮堂堂的，包括仅有几步之遥的战斗双方。

那一瞬间他们都清清楚楚地看到了彼此的脸。海尔森猛地睁大双眼，倒抽一口冷气，差点端不稳枪，与此同时对方也连忙收住了自己的攻势，他收得太急，甚至往旁边趔趄了几步。

“……谢伊·寇马克？……”海尔森半张着口叫出对方的名字，“搞什……”

谢伊的表情糅合了茫然、震惊、喜悦与后怕。“先生？”他如梦呓语，“肯威大师？”

或许是平日里对这个称呼太过敏感，海尔森反而清醒了过来。这绝对不是又一起单纯的重名，对方身上穿着的那件红黑相间的外套实在是太过眼熟，还有右眼上狰狞的刀疤，一切都在昭示着对方并不是个普通人。除此之外，海尔森更相信他的直觉。对方身上有一种明显的危险气息，虽然这股气息现在收敛了不少，但对方的行为已经向他证明了，这是一个经历过不少次真刀真枪的战斗的人。

“肯威大师，”对方的语气迫切起来，“您怎么……”

“先说说你自己吧，谢伊，”海尔森打断他的话，“你之前在做什么？”

“我？天哪，我记得我在纽约的宅邸里，我正要把先行者之盒交给科吉尔——我的孙子。”对方顺从地回答了他的问题，“可是，这里究竟是……”

海尔森的呼吸开始变得急促。他和斯蒂尔今天下午才刚解锁了谢伊的这段记忆，应该不会这么快就泄露到刺客那边，Abstergo的同僚又没必要给他来这么一出戏，那么，掌握这段记忆的人——只可能是谢伊本人。

可是，谢伊本人已经于两百年前寿终正寝，怎么会出现在他的眼前？

忽然间他记起了某件一开始被他忽略的事情。幻觉。当然了，看到早已死去的人什么的明显是他的幻觉。他们管这个叫什么来着……出血效应？海尔森揉了揉眉心。他才刚使用Animus几天就出现了出血效应？看来得给技术部门再提点意见。

他放下双手，重新扣好保险，把枪放到了旁边的柜子上，站在原地等着幻觉的消失。

对方似乎把这个举动理解为了自己取得了他的信任，又朝他迈进了一步：“先生，您呢？这里又是哪里？”

“我记得出血效应只要不超过30秒就没有大碍。”他喃喃自语，“现在已经十分……哦，好吧，算了。”

“……您在说什么？”

对方仍然不断地向他靠近。海尔森的目光失焦地望着他，随后他意识到一个问题。

如果一个人出现了出血效应，他凝视着对方的脸，想着。虽然他可能看到各式各样的幻觉，但是按照逻辑，正如一个大力士永远不可能把自己举起来，他也绝对不会看到一个人——自己所同步的角色。

海尔森的眼神陡然尖锐。他看见那种迷茫的表情又回到了对方的脸上，像是一个经验丰富的猎手这次居然在森林里迷了路。

啊，不管怎么说，幻觉可不会打破现代社会的窗户玻璃，不是吗？

海尔森有一瞬间又有点想去把枪拿回手里，但是他忍住了。“抱歉，谢伊，”他说，“我对出血效应的经验不太够。”

“什么是出血效应？您受伤了吗？”

海尔森举起一只手示意他暂停无休止的疑问句。

好的。他默默深呼吸了一下。货真价实的谢伊·寇马克——18世纪著名殖民地圣殿大师，不是同名什么的——活生生地站在他的眼前。这是怎么回事？是先行者的力量吗？姑且先这么认为吧，毕竟除此之外，他也想不出别的解释了。

“我再确认一遍，”他说，“你到这里之前，正在取先行者之盒对吧？”

“是的，先生。我已经拿到了它，并带着它走出房间。但是现在……”

“现在它不在你手上了。”海尔森并没有多关心这件事，因为据他所知，至少五天前，先行者之盒还被保管在格拉马蒂卡的绝密实验室里，安然无恙，“之后呢，你怎么来到这里的？”

谢伊愣愣地看了他两眼。

“……我带着它走出房间。然而在我打开房门的那一刻，一切都发生了变化——”谢伊张了张口，继续说道，“我来到了这里，没有携带任何武器，也没有携带先行者之盒。这就是我的情况。”

海尔森点了点头。

他还没来得及开口，谢伊突然向他冲了过来，架势不太友好，否则他可能会理解为对方想给记忆中的前上司一个感人的拥抱。海尔森条件反射往旁边一闪，而对方像是预判了他的行动一样准确地把他撞翻在地。他还没来得及找到平衡，谢伊就以比他快得多了的速度欺身上前伸手按住了他的右手，另一只手肘端压着他的左肩，掌心微微抬起，已出鞘的袖剑剑锋直指他的颈侧。

海尔森被他死死按在地上，听着自己脊背与地板亲密接触的声音吃痛地吸了口气：“你刚刚说你没有携带任何武器……”

“我习惯留有底牌。”对方冷漠地说。

他不该站在原地问来问去的，他就该第一时间去拿那把被自己放在一旁的手枪——“我看你习惯对一切抱有怀疑态度。”

“这是您教给我的优良习惯……不，”谢伊盯着他，“你不是他。”

“如果你在说与你同期的那位北美圣殿骑士大师，我很抱歉地告诉你，我们只是碰巧长得有点像。”

些许困惑闪过谢伊的眼中。

“你什么意思？‘与我同期’？‘那位’……？”

“我正要解答你的疑惑。”海尔森缓缓抬起了左手，向他示意自己没有其他的意图，从胸前的口袋里掏出了手机，点开时间递到了他的眼前，“现在是2015年，寇马克大师。欢迎来到两百多年后。”

谢伊好像不太习惯这块发着光的小屏幕。他眯眼看去，然而等他看清了屏上的数字，他猛地直起了身来。“这……这不可能……”他结结巴巴地说。海尔森瞥了一眼他的手，担心他会一个激动把袖剑捅进近在咫尺的脖子。

“20……”他难以置信地望着他，“怎么会这样？……为什么？”

“情况就是如此。”他关掉了手机，放回口袋里，“至于为什么，我也不清楚，也许跟你来之前接触的伊甸圣器有关吧，我猜测。”

“可是……”谢伊的眼神追逐着他的手，“你的意思是，我来到了两百多年后……因为先行者之盒？”

“我只能这么猜测，如果你和我，我们都是真实存在的人，而且都没发疯——啊，要不是知道先行者的存在，我们肯定是疯了。”

谢伊喃喃了两句，紧接着摇了摇头。他们沉默了片刻，谢伊缓慢地开口：“只有这种解释了，不是吗？”

“是的，我想我们只能这样接受。”

谢伊的手从他的颈边离开了。有片刻的时间，他的目光失神，整个人似乎被一种悲伤而无力的情绪所笼罩。海尔森想了想，决定伸出手去安慰对方，然而在他的指尖到达对方的手臂之前，谢伊就回过了神来。“如果这是未来，”他追问，“那么，先行者之盒在哪里？”

“它被Abstergo妥善保管……被圣殿骑士，我的意思是。”海尔森摊开手，“另外，虽然我不是你口中的那位大师，不过我仍是现代圣殿骑士的一员，你不必担心机密的泄露。”

谢伊松了口气：“这就是你刚才根本不在意盒子的原因吗？”

“怎么，你就是因为这点起疑的吗？”

“当然不止，”谢伊更加仔细地打量起他来，“你跟他长得确实很像，不过你的身手比他差多了。”

“体谅一下现代人，谢伊。我没有那么多机会整天锻炼搏杀技巧。”

闷闷的笑声从谢伊紧闭着的嘴唇中传来。

“说起这个，你可以从我身上下去了吗？”

“哦，当然，抱歉。”

他们从地上站起来。海尔森捶了捶被压得发疼的后腰：“他们应该铺个地毯。”

两百年前的圣殿大师似乎逐渐接受了自己的处境，开始打量起四周来。“我感觉自己像是回到了三十多岁，”他的语调甚至带上了一丝兴奋，“我甚至都不习惯这种属于年轻人的反应速度和力气。话说回来，你刚刚好像提到了现代圣殿骑士？那个Abstergo是个什……”

他听到身后响起了轻微的“咔嗒”声。

还没等他想明白这是什么——他对于这种声音并不熟悉，但是身体下意识的行为使得他转过身面对房间里的另一个人。海尔森站在柜子旁边，双手持枪指着他。

“别动。”现代人温和地说，“这个东西与燧发枪相比使用更方便、威力也更大——赞美科学技术。只要你照我说的做，我并不想把地板弄得血迹斑斑。”

谢伊缓慢地举起了双手：“你说你是个圣殿骑士。”

“我是，不过我不太喜欢周围出现什么不确定因素，尤其是能轻易拧断我的脖子的那种。”海尔森说，“把你的袖剑解下来放到地上。”

谢伊用复杂的眼神看着他，小心地解下了双手的袖剑。

“踢过来。”

对方依言照做。

海尔森拾起袖剑，把它们锁到了一旁的柜子里，端着枪接近了他。他把枪口抵在对方胸前，腾出一只手去搜他的身：“再给你一次机会。真的没有其他的武器了？”

谢伊忍耐着他的手在外套内外摸索：“没有了……呃，先生。”

海尔森看起来对这个称呼没什么意见。“好了。”他满意地收回了枪口，顺便把对方的前襟扣了回去，“今晚你就先在这里休息吧，想必你没有什么地方可去。”

谢伊说不出话，只能给了他一个勉强的点头。

“我建议把这件事报告给Abstergo，不过我会尊重你的意见……顺带一提，你可以把Abstergo公司理解为现代骑士团进行公开社会活动所托的掩护。”

“不。”谢伊立即回答，随后他意识到自己太过失礼，又补充道，“我想对情况先有一个大致的了解，目前看来，我只能相信我自己。”

“当然。”海尔森向他投以理解的目光。他打开手机，拨通他在Abstergo纽约未来研究部门的助理的电话。

“抱歉这么晚打扰你，”他说，“你知道我最近在协助阿尔瓦罗·格拉玛提卡进行对谢伊记忆的探索。今晚出了一点事，我想我会推迟一天到纽约……不，没什么大碍，我休息一下就行了，不用派医生。”

谢伊有些好奇地看着他挂断电话。

“好了，我们有一整天的时间来解答你的疑惑，”海尔森转向他，“然后我得乘飞机回纽约……哦，飞机就是现代的某种交通工具。到那时，你再做出选择吧。”

谢伊点了点头。

“不管怎么说，我得谢谢你。”他向海尔森伸出了手，“说起来，我还不知道你的名字？”

“海尔森，海尔森·肯威。”海尔森随意地和他握了一下，“不巧的是，除了长得可能有点像，我还跟你的上司重名。”

谢伊站在原地看着他回过头往室内走。

让谢伊在这里住下的过程比海尔森想象得要复杂。首先他从自己的行李里匀了两套可更换的衣服给谢伊——这是最简单的部分。然后，他开始教谢伊如何使用现代浴室，为了避免尴尬，他们弄湿了绝大部分的衣服。当他们终于把自己收拾整齐，也把谢伊的卧室收拾整齐时，时间已经接近凌晨一点。“现在已经太晚了，”海尔森的语气带上了一丝疲惫，“我们先好好休息，好吗？我保证明天会为你恶补全球近现代史以及Abstergo公司发迹史。”

“好的，”谢伊眼角含笑看着他，“晚安……肯威先生。”

“晚安。”

他回到自己的卧室，合上房间门，关上灯，躺在床上试图入睡。

在他半梦半醒之间——说不准是还没睡着或是在浅眠中被惊醒——他听到了房间里传来细微的响动。他把眼皮轻轻抬起一条缝，看到谢伊站在他的床榻旁边，双手垂在身侧，一言不发地看着他。

海尔森没有说话。他们静静地对视着，看不清彼此在黑暗中的表情。许久之后，海尔森的眨眼频率越来越低，而谢伊毫无征兆地向后错了一步，又顿了顿，最终转身走开了。

在他的眼睛闭上之前，海尔森看到谢伊的背影走出了卧室门，融进了更深的黑暗中，消失得不着痕迹。在那一瞬间他忽然产生了一股强烈的冲动，但他甚至还没有分辨出这股冲动究竟是什么，他的意识就如同断了线的风筝一样往下坠去，把他拉入了睡眠的深渊。


	3. G-Guide

“谢伊。”海尔森第六次转头找他，“已经是绿灯了，我们可以过……谢伊？”

被呼唤的人站在街角。“这是什么？”他伸手指着商店橱窗里的东西问。

“这个吗？”海尔森走回来，“这是苹果系列电子产品……让我猜猜，你不会是想吃苹果了吧？”

“这里有苹果吗？”

“或许我们等会可以找一下超市。”他们过了马路，“在那之前，先给你买几套合适的衣服。”

早上海尔森依言向他尽量普及了生活在现代社会所需要掌握的基本技能，随后他们就出门了。与其说海尔森放心带他出来，不如说是因为他认为谢伊一个人待在屋子里的风险更大。总之他们等太阳不那么毒辣的时候踏上了小镇的街道，去采购一些必需物品。

他们进的是西装店，当然。海尔森不太希望看到圣殿骑士老前辈刚到现代没几天就穿着皮衣皮裤出去蹦野迪到凌晨。只是当他推开店门，而店里面本来凑在一起聊天的导购员和收银员的目光一下子朝他和谢伊投来的时候，他忽然意识到一件事。

两个成年男性一起到西装店买衣服……实在是太诡异了。

尤其是谢伊换好导购员为他挑选的搭配之后向他投来的询问眼神——海尔森不明白为什么他会有那么明亮的目光，看得人非常想去揉揉他的头。

“再帮他选几套，休闲的正式的都要。”他把注意力转移到手机上，“不，不用考虑我。给他挑就行了。”

即使是这样店里的空气也没有变得舒适起来。相反，在店员帮他们装好了大包小包的购物袋、而海尔森掏出信用卡递过去的时候，这股不自然的气氛达到了顶峰。

他们走出店门口的时候谢伊还回头看了一眼又凑在一起聊天——这次比较热烈——的导购员和收银员。“什么是包养？”他问。

海尔森差点把肺咳出来。

“你能不要把窃听技巧用在这种事情上吗？”

他们回到了街道上。谢伊调整了一下衬衫领口。

“这里……除了人们的穿着和某些机器设备，看上去似乎和两百年前没什么差别。”

“那是因为你还没见过真正的现代都市。”他查了一下超市的位置，准备进去买点生活用品，以及苹果。

这天是工作日，还没到下班时间，超市里大多是已经上了年纪退休了的老人或者全职主妇在为家庭采购必需品。他们两个走在这些人之中，感到视线纷纷落在他们身上，刚刚在西装店里体验过的那种不太美妙感觉又产生了。

不对劲。海尔森木然地推着购物车走在谢伊旁边，后者对一切都感到新奇，海尔森怀疑要不是在公共场合，他可能还想坐到手推车里。

什么圣殿骑士老前辈，他完全就是在带一个小朋友出来郊游。他不受控制地开始想。还是没上小学的那种，不能再多了。

他麻木地通过结账通道，和谢伊出了超市。在去取寄存物品的路上他们经过了一个甜品店，谢伊并没有错过。

“那是什么？”他提着购物袋指向小店，“看起来有点像吃的。”

海尔森带着他走了过去。“两根冰淇淋。”他对店员说，随后领着谢伊在一旁等待。“这是现代人用以抚慰他们疲惫的心灵的常用方式之一，简单，快捷，只是需要注意一下肠胃和热量问题。”

谢伊半信半疑地接过店员递过来的冰激凌。

“这看起来完全就是雪。”他疑惑地说。

“最好快点吃，不然要化了。”

谢伊学着他的样子舔了一口。然后他的表情变了。

“天，”他断断续续地说，“这太棒了，这个……”

“冰激凌。”

“冰激凌。好的，我记住了。这绝对是我学得最快的现代词汇。”

“以及，它不是雪，主要是奶油，所以最好不要一次吃太多。”

谢伊忙于惊叹酥脆的蛋筒，似乎没空理他。

他们吃完冰激凌继续往回走。海尔森正在提取寄存的衣服时谢伊似乎又被什么吸引了目光，他叫了两声也没回神。

“怎么了谢伊，”于是他走到对方旁边，“你在看……什……”

他的视线上的不远处是超市旁边的小巷子，这没什么，但问题是有两个人正在巷子转角的墙边相互拥抱亲吻着。好吧，这也没什么，关键在于亲吻的双方是两名男性——这其实依然没什么，主要是他可能低估了现代社会风俗变迁对两个世纪之前的人会带来怎样的冲击。

他伸手想要叫谢伊走，但已经来不及了。其中一个人已经看见了他们，尔后另一个人也转过了头。后者的表情在一瞬间有点不豫，但很快注意到了他伸出来的手。随后，他的目光转向了理解，甚至带上了一丝邀请的意味。

海尔森深吸一口气。

冷静，冷静。他在心底复述。维持你的风度，海尔森·肯威，要优雅。过去跟人抱歉地解释几句，这没什么。他的脸上展开了完美无瑕的社交微笑。对，就是这样，冷静，你可以做到……冷你妈。

他上前一把拽过谢伊的手臂，放弃了一切合乎礼仪的社交辞令头也不回地大步走开。“别盯着别人看。”他的语气甚至有点气急败坏，“这算是我一生中为数不多的恳求——你能稍微注意一下你的礼仪吗？”

谢伊被他拉着踉跄了两步，调整好步伐跟上了他。“可是，那是两个男人？”他茫然地问。

“是的，我们没有理由去干涉别人选择他们另一半的权利。”

“噢……”片刻后谢伊说，“好吧，我明白了。”

海尔森衷心希望他脑子里某些奇怪的知识没有增加。

折腾了半天后他们终于返回了宅邸。海尔森加热了一下从超市买回来的披萨。“如果你跟我回纽约，”他承诺，“我保证现代的纽约会让你大吃一惊。”

“为什么不呢？我很期待。”谢伊朝他挤挤眼，“哦，这个披萨也好吃。现代社会真不错。”

“那么我得给你多订一张……等等，”海尔森停了下来，“你买不了机票。”

谢伊正在跟芝士拉丝作斗争，抽空疑惑地瞥了他一眼。

这可得想办法解决。海尔森的手指无意识地轻敲着桌面，然而还没等他想出个头绪，他放在旁边的手机就开始震动。

“斯蒂尔女士？”他看清来电人，略带讶异地接起了电话，“有什么事吗？”

“我听说您的身体出现了不适，”电话那头关切地问，“昨晚发生了什么情况吗？”

“消息传得这么快么？不，我这里一切都好，谢谢你的关心。”

“您是出现了出血效应？”

他叹了口气：“不，我以为那是出血效应，但事实上并不是……”

“这正是应该警惕的想法。”对方的口气听起来不容置疑，“您现在在住所里休息吗？”

“是的。”姑且算作是休息吧，“怎么？”

“如果不打扰的话，我能去拜访您吗？”

海尔森扫了桌对面的谢伊一眼。

“不，斯蒂尔，这完全没有必要……”

“格拉玛提卡先生也很关心您的健康，事实上，这也是他的授意。”电话里甚至能听到汽车引擎声，“正好明天我轮休，所以我可以提早出实验室，所以如果您没有什么要事的话……”

海尔森闭了一下眼，让步了。

“好吧，”他说，“你大概什么时候会到？”

“十分钟之内，我已经到纽曼外围了。”

“那么待会儿见，斯蒂尔女士。”

他挂断电话，把手机放到一边，闭上眼睛伸手扶住了额头。

“怎么了？”谢伊含糊地问。

“等会恐怕得请你先到我房间里避一下，”海尔森站起身，“有个同事要过来……确认一下健康状况什么的，因为我多请了一天的假。”

谢伊偏了偏头。

“好的，我不会出来的。”他端起披萨盒子往里走，顺路揣了两个苹果，“结束了再叫我。”

海尔森开始整理餐桌，等门铃响起时，他已经基本把另一个人用过餐的痕迹清除了。“晚上好，斯蒂尔女士。”他把她迎进屋里，“谢谢你们对我的关心……”

“不必客气，肯威先生，”斯蒂尔打了个招呼，“天哪，您看上去……非常劳累。”

大概因为他就是非常劳累。

“恕我冒昧，客厅的窗玻璃怎么了？”

啊，老天，他只来得及收拾了玻璃碎片，还没去找人修。“昨天晚上被石头砸破了，估计是醉汉什么的吧。”

斯蒂尔将信将疑地看了他一眼。

“您没有受伤吧？或者受到任何威胁？”

“没有，放心吧。”或许他昨晚受到过不小的威胁，不过现在已经解除了。

“那么，我们进入正题。”他们在沙发上入座，斯蒂尔说，“您刚刚在电话里说您以为您产生了出血效应，能详细描述一下当时的场景吗？”

“当然。”当然不能。“差不多是昨天晚上，深夜，我从书房出来，经过走廊的时候，似乎在客厅里看到了人影。”

“什么样的人影？数量和持续情况如何？”

“只有一个，”他说，“持续了不超过十秒，我想我大概只是眼花了，视觉疲劳之类的。”

“这个人影有明显的特征吗？像是我们在Animus里看到的18世纪的人？”

“没有，就是一个人形的阴影。”

“它没有发光，也没有做出动作什么的？”

“都没有。”

斯蒂尔舒了口气。“听起来，确实是您看错了。”她说。

“我想也是，因为那时候客厅没开灯，可能也有光线原因。”

“或许是因为您工作到了太晚。您应该多注意休息。”

他们先后站起身。“我就不多打扰您了。”斯蒂尔走向门口，“您明天就要回纽约了吧？祝您旅途顺利。”

“也祝你有一个愉快的轮休，斯蒂尔女士。”

海尔森和她握手作别。但他们的手甚至还没松开，就从宅邸的深处遥遥传来了一声响亮的噼啪声，像是装修时的噪音。

“怎么了？”斯蒂尔越过他的肩头向里面望去，“是您房间里的声音？”

“可能吧，或许是附近有谁家里在做木工。”海尔森面容带笑，“不管怎么说，斯蒂尔女士，天色不早了，开车的时候注意安全。”

“我会的，谢谢您。”

他们松开了手。斯蒂尔走出宅邸门口，上车，发动马达，在他的目送下离去。

海尔森背在背后的另一只手也放松了。那只手原先紧紧地攥在一起，掌心冒汗，指甲几乎要陷进肉里去。他在原地站了一会，确保斯蒂尔离开了视线，随后他转身回屋，“砰”地关上门。

“谢伊！”他强压着怒火往房间走，“你是不是动了我的枪？”幸好他装了消音器——聊胜于无吧。果然把对方单独留下是个风险。

房间的门迟迟没有打开。

海尔森心底无缘无故地发紧。他紧走几步，扭开了房门：“你在做什……么……”

他的语言能力在那一刻陷入了一种贫乏的境地，或者说，他整个人的思维也是如此。

“哦，呃，”谢伊慌乱地回头看静立在门口的海尔森，“那个，我，我真的只是好奇……”

“你，”海尔森平静地、一字一句地说出他的猜测，“朝着苹果开枪？”

“对不起对不起我真的不……”

“……”海尔森再度审视了一下以一种极其艺术的形态散布在地上、墙上、天花板上的苹果碎渣，他的语气还是很温和——就像昨天晚上举枪瞄准谢伊时一样温和，“你知道被你打破的窗户还没有修吗？”

“我我我会想办法补偿的……”

“谢伊，”海尔森甚至开始微笑，“哦，谢伊……让我猜猜，你在开枪之前还啃了这个苹果一口？”

“很脆。”谢伊即答。

然后他快速向后退去——因为海尔森突然朝他冲过来。“你是不是真的以为我疏于锻炼？嗯？”海尔森手一撑翻过了对方推过来试图阻拦他的办公桌，紧接着越过倒在地上的凳子，“你还知道要开保险？真聪明啊谢伊，你怎么没走火呢？”

谢伊的背撞上了墙角。他退无可退，在海尔森的凝视下勉强挤出一个笑容，把他的枪双手奉上。

海尔森“啪”地一挥手把它拿走了。

他检查了一下，还好，除了少了一发子弹，谢伊并没有弄坏它。

“说真的，”他转向正试图从他旁边溜走的对方，“在进行系统性的训练之前，我希望你能少碰这些危险品。”

谢伊被他定在原地。“那你可以把我的袖剑还我吗？”他似乎毫无反省之心，“赤手空拳的，我实在是没有安全感。”

海尔森瞪了他一眼。

“我真希望你别再惹出什么乱子，”他揉了揉眉心，“你每次完成任务，几乎总是会留下一群受惊的民众，或者是焚毁的船只和房屋什么的。”

他看到谢伊的眼神在短暂的几秒内变了几番。

“你说你不是他，”谢伊缓缓开口，“但你怎么会知道……”

“Animus，啊，我还没来得及给你讲Abstergo公司的主要产品。”海尔森说，“简而言之，Animus能够把他人的基因记忆呈现给另一个人。我们通过层层追溯，再现了你两百多年前的经历。”

“也就是说，你看了我的记忆？”

“是的，我还知道你扛着尸体走两步就气喘吁吁。或许你也应该老老实实地多加锻炼。”

谢伊的嘴角抽了一下。

“有这么明显吗，你们都这么说……”他自言自语，随后又抬头看向他，“你所说的呈现给另一个人，指的是任意一个人？”

“几年前，它限定在你的后裔中，但是现在，是的，可以呈现给任意一个人。”

“那么，我能同步自己的记忆吗？”

海尔森看了他一眼。

“理论上来说，当然可以，”他说，“但Animus重构的场景肯定比你自己的亲身经历来得粗糙……我不明白有什么必要。”

谢伊晃了晃脑袋，没有继续说下去。

“那么，你同步过别人的记忆吗？”他换了个话题，“比如说和你同名的那位，肯威大师？”

“没有，对他的研究已经告一段落了。”海尔森说，“对你的前上司感兴趣？”

“谁不呢？我的意思是，他肯定有很多故事可以讲。”

“航海的时候我可是听够了你和吉斯特之间的八卦。”海尔森摆了摆手，“行吧——等我们回纽约，我会为你争取一下的。”

“啊，我越来越期待回纽约了。”对方伸了个大懒腰，“不过你之前说什么？什么机票？”

“对，这儿可没有莫林根让你一路开到纽约。”

“那就交给你了，”谢伊装模作样地拍了拍他的肩，“希望我们的旅途不会遇到比这还要大的麻烦。”

“你能说几句稍微吉利一点的话吗？难道你的座右铭不是你的运气操……”

海尔森这话还没说完，他的手机再度响了起来。他们对视了一眼。

他接起电话：“什么事，格拉玛提卡先生？”

“肯威先生，”对面的环境音似乎很是嘈杂，“您还在纽曼吧？”

“是的，斯蒂尔刚走，如果您要找她……”

“不，”格拉玛提卡打断了他的话，“有件事情需要您帮忙。”

“怎么了？我记得我说过我马上就要返回纽约。”

“恐怕您走不了了，肯威先生。”电话那头深吸了一口气，“……先行者之盒不见了。”


	4. N-Northern Lights

“这儿还是这么美，”谢伊说，“也还是这么……阿嚏！”

他们行走在冰原之上。从南半球跨越到北半球本应该让人产生季节上的颠倒，但他们只需要考虑做好保暖措施。“我记得我在杂志上看到过几眼，”谢伊念念叨叨着，“说全球变暖什么的。那为什么还是这么冷？”

“21世纪北极平均气温上升了1.6℃以上，”海尔森说，“你不能许愿一些正面的东西吗？”

15个小时之前，他们还在澳大利亚西部的小镇享受南半球的夏日，而在那通晴天霹雳一般的电话打过来之后，海尔森皱了皱眉。“先行者之盒？”他说，没忘记掩饰自己，“它在您那里？”

“是的，就在几天前，您接应贝格先生到我的实验室，您应该还记得。贝格先生就是来给我送先行者之盒的。”

“哦……我明白了。”他抽空瞥了谢伊一眼，对方仍然在查看他刚刚递过去的Animus说明文件，“那么，它怎么会失窃呢？”

“这就是问题所在，”格拉玛提卡说，“它被保存在一个密闭的实验室里，只有我有通过的权限。十几分钟前我离开实验室去用餐，当我返回实验室时，它就不翼而飞了。”

“听上去像是刺客的所作所为。”

“不，接下来才是重点。”对面顿了顿，“在原本放着它的桌面上，出现了一幅地图——您这几天也在Animus里同步过，这幅地图就像您在谢伊的记忆里看到的那样，而且它在上面标明了一个记号……”

“哪里的记号？”海尔森问，心里隐隐有一个预感。

“北大西洋，当初谢伊和海尔森——和他同期的那位一起去勘察过的那座神殿。”格拉玛提卡的语气上扬，“在我触碰之后，地图就消失了。现在我们正在严密监控着实验室里的环境数据，但是说实话，我没什么信心能解开这个谜团。”

“您的意思是，不是刺客，而是先行者？”

“是的。您那边最近有什么跟先行者有关的异常状况吗？”

“没有。”海尔森和异常状况本人对视着，后者注意到了他们的对话内容，朝他走过来，“还有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

“事实上，确实有。”格拉玛提卡说，“我想委托您来全权负责寻找先行者之盒，肯威先生。”

海尔森静默了一两秒。“委托我？”他难以置信地反问，“格拉玛提卡先生，我想不通一个研究员插手这件事有什么必要性。为什么不把这个任务交给西格玛小队？或者黑色十字？”

“我和贝格先生都十分信任您，肯威先生。”对方答道，“而且我听说了，您并不是单纯的研究员。您在纽约参与过圣殿骑士的行动，并且表现得十分出色。”

海尔森的手扶上了额头。

“好吧，好吧，”他说，“我只是不认为在有其他选择的情况下，您应该把这个重任托付于我。”

“如果您担心人手的问题，我们将开放给您足够的权限，您可以挑选您的行动队伍。”

“……哪怕对方不是Abstergo的成员？”

“只要您信得过对方，一切由您决定。”

他们再度沉默。“我知道了。”许久后，海尔森低声说，“我什么时候能够动身？”

“随时，我们已经在纽曼的民用机场准备好了专机。如果您有意，常驻在实验室的一队训练有素的武装人员愿意听候您的差遣。”

“给我十……不，十五分钟。”海尔森说，“我马上到达机场。”

他挂断电话。

“谢伊，”他朝着在他旁边站了有一会儿的圣殿骑士说，“这儿有个你的老本行工作。”

谢伊眨着一双透亮的眼睛看着他。

“先行者之盒？”他了然地说，“出了什么事？”

“我昨天跟你说起过，它被保管在现代圣殿骑士的实验室里，但是就在刚刚，它不翼而飞了。”海尔森摊手，“据称，现场留下的痕迹表明它回到了北大西洋的那座神殿里。所以我们打算再去探查一遍。”

谢伊皱着眉听完他的概述。“那座神殿？”他迟疑地开口，“可是，那里已经坍塌了……”

“我知道。但是，这是我们目前掌握的唯一线索，就算那是敌人的诡计，我们也得动身前往。”海尔森开始收拾桌面上的随身物品——啊，房间里的烂摊子只能留给清洁人员了——状似不经意地在话尾加上一句，“你要一起来吗？”

谢伊看了他一会儿。

“当然。”他说，“……当然。”

在乘Abstergo的专机过来的路上，谢伊首先是过于紧张地正坐在座椅上，但飞机进入平飞阶段后他很快按捺不住了，跟在海尔森后面解开安全带，站起身来四处走动，海尔森叫他来一起讨论到达之后的行动计划时才消停了一会。他蒙着面，海尔森不太能分辨得出他的情绪，只是在讨论结束之后，他花了大部分时间单纯而出神地凝望着舷窗外的蓝天。

他们顺利到达纽芬兰，并换乘轮船进入圣劳伦斯湾。莫林根号的船长比在飞机上还亢奋，不过当他终于获准进入驾驶室、看到那一大堆复杂仪表之后他马上对现代船只肃然起敬，紧接着敬而远之。更多的时候他们一起站在甲板上，竖起衣领抵御寒风，聊一些关于18世纪或21世纪的话题。

上岸之后他们继续向神殿靠近。然而在通过一处浮冰时，冰面在他和谢伊经过之后开始碎裂，保险起见，海尔森示意剩下的人另外寻找路径跟他们在神殿处会和，否则直接返回在岸边的营地。于是现在就只剩下他和谢伊两个人，被四面的洁白与蔚蓝包围。

“他们似乎都没有对你多带一个人过来感到怀疑。”

他们攀上一处小高地时，谢伊开口。“不多管闲事是一种美德。”海尔森走在他前头，“另外，我建议我们少说点话。节约体力是非常重要的。”

谢伊依言安静了片刻。

“我想听听你对Abstergo的评价。”几分钟后他还是忍不住说，“我觉得现代的圣殿……非常怪异。”

“哦？”

“与其说他们在建立良好的秩序，我反而认为他们在追寻一个虚妄的目标。”谢伊“啧”了一声，“我对这套不是很熟悉。”

“更喜欢解放堡垒，拦截刺客？”海尔森笑了一声，“可是你的后半生也在追寻一个可能存在于世界上任何一个角落的盒子。”

“那是命令……不，别把话题绕开。”

“好吧。”海尔森耸耸肩，“我不能评价他们整体的行动纲领，但说实在的，未来研究无聊透了。”

“那为什么还要进行这些研究？什么基因记忆，伊甸圣器之类的……”

海尔森在他前面停下了脚步。

“谢伊，”他转过身来，“我差点忘了问。你从哪里得来的这个印象？”

谢伊眨了眨眼：“不是吗？你跟我说了Animus那些东西……”

“我是说，你怎么会认为Abstergo在追求一个‘虚妄的目标’？你知道它也不过两天，我才刚跟你介绍完它向社会公开的信息。”

谢伊看了看他，偏开了头。

“呃，恐怕我得向你坦白一件事。”他说，“虽然我们是在你家相遇的，但我不是在那里醒来的。”

“那不是我家。”海尔森纠正他，“继续说，你一开始到了哪里？”

“我不知道，那里四面都是铜墙铁壁一般……当我出来之后，我发现我似乎在沙漠里。”

海尔森皱了皱眉。“沙漠……”他思考着，随后瞪大了双眼，“等等，你……你在实验室醒的？格拉玛提卡的实验室？”

谢伊望着他：“你这副表情可真少见。”

“不可能！”海尔森甚至被呛了一下，“格拉玛提卡的秘密实验室处在沙漠中央，你怎么出来的？”

“我拥有第二视觉，如果你没有忘记。”谢伊指了指自己的眼睛，“我看到大漠中有一条金色的轨迹，它引导我找到了方向、水源、甚至还有可供休息的岩洞。最后，我跟着它找到了你。”

海尔森难以置信地望着他：“你可真走运。”

“我的运气操之在我。”

“所以，你在见到我之前，其实已经到了现代一段时间，”海尔森试图理顺，“你就没怀疑过这一切不太对劲么？”

“我……看到了很多我无法理解的东西，不过我确实没想过这会是未来。”谢伊耸耸肩，“总之，我认为我做了正确的决定。”

海尔森听到这话挑起了眉：“我差点忘了问——是什么驱使你离开实验室的？听你刚刚的描述，你是自作主张，而且孤身一人。”

“我不想呆在那种地方。”

“你现在仍然是跟着Abstergo职员一起出任务，找到我有让事情发生什么改变吗？”

谢伊看着他的眼神忽然变得很奇怪。

“……不，”许久后他喃喃说，“你不是他。”

“我不是，谢伊。如果你过了这么久还是会把我和他搞混，我觉得我们需要关注你的心理状态了。”海尔森说，“当然，你忽然被先行者的力量带到了两百多年后，肯定希望能寻找到归属，我理解。”

谢伊的视线仍然没有从他身上移开。

“不过，这件事情我得确认一下，”他也回视对方，“你在实验室里的时候，都经历了什么，谢伊？”

对方的目光闪了一下。“具体的事情我其实不太记得了，”最后他说，“比较清楚的记忆是从六七天前开始的，我趁守卫换班的时候逃出了实验室，顺便带走了放在陈列柜里的一副袖剑……”

“等等，”海尔森打断了他，出口急促，语气却带着一点迟疑，“……六七天前？”

“是的。走出沙漠花了不少时间。”

“六七天前，也就是说……”海尔森几乎是在喃喃自语，“天哪……那天我在实验室遇到的混乱，格拉玛提卡所说的实验体66-2……是你？”

谢伊看起来对这个称呼不太舒服。“似乎是这个数字吧。”他勉强应道，“怎么，有什么信息可以共享吗？”

海尔森摆摆手示意他安静。他来回地踱着步。有什么事情不太对，非常重要，但他一时半会无法察觉。几分钟后他放弃了，开口说：“据我所知，格拉玛提卡这个实验室主要研究的是凤凰计划。不论他们对你做了什么，都和凤凰计划脱不开干系。”

“我似乎听过这个名词。”谢伊皱着眉回忆，“你对凤凰计划知道多少？”

“凤凰计划么，”海尔森说，“它的保密级别很高，优先程度也很高。格拉玛提卡为了凤凰计划已经调用了两块伊甸裹尸布，还有先行者之盒。他甚至希望将Abstergo所有的资源都汇集到这一课题，而这，据我所知，引起了大部分同僚的不满。”

谢伊打断了他：“所以它的目的是什么？”

“我不清楚，谢伊。凤凰计划只有格拉玛提卡的核心团队以及几位内殿团最高成员才略知一二，我既没有足够的资历，也对此不感兴趣。我一向不赞同将资源从更实际的任务上分散走。”

谢伊缓缓点点头：“那么，你刚刚说的那个伊甸裹尸布又是什么？”

“跟先行者之盒一样，是第一文明的遗留物。”海尔森顿了顿，“我在纽约的办公室有更详细的资料——简而言之，它能够治愈各类伤痛和疾病，无论其严重程度高低。但如果使用不当，也会对其使用者造成幻觉。顺便说一句，伊甸裹尸布的编号就是#66。”

“那么，如果它包裹在一具尸体上呢？”

“有数个例子证明，裹尸布不能使人起死回生。但是据我的某些同僚分析，包裹在尸体上时，裹尸布会扫描它的损伤，然后在细胞层面重建它，从而有可能重建被分解的有机体。如果尸体拥有高浓度的第一文明DNA……”

他的脚步忽然停下了。

“我怎么早没想到呢？”他喃喃自语，“Animus基因记忆，三螺旋基因组测序，圣者约翰·斯坦迪什遗体的检查与高浓度先行者DNA的检出，裹尸布……”

“……肯威先生？”谢伊不确定地叫他。

“它们完全有可能在为一个目的服务，”海尔森抬起头，“凤凰计划！谢伊，不死鸟——格拉玛提卡是在复活第一文明的死去的成员！”

他们互相凝视着。

“可是，”谢伊开口，“就算是先行者，会有那么简单吗？别的那些东西呢？意识，记忆什么的……”

“事实上，与伊甸权杖相合后，先行者之盒被证实有能力将某人的记忆和思维传送到另一位身上。”海尔森说，“而且已经有过一个先例。1918年，俄罗斯刺客阿纳斯塔西娅·尼古拉耶芙娜·罗曼诺娃就通过先行者之盒获得了中国刺客邵芸的记忆。”

谢伊闭上口陷入了沉默。海尔森继续说：

“这说明，甚至不需要是第一文明的成员，只要是圣者，或是拥有鹰眼视觉等体内有高浓度第一文明DNA的人类，就有可能被复活。”他看了眼谢伊，“当然了，毕竟我们有你在这里呢。”

刚刚那种不太对劲的感觉又来了。海尔森轻轻晃了晃脑袋，力图让自己的注意力集中到当下。

“我们先把这个问题放在一边，好吗？”他下意识地说，“在这种地方停下脚步并不是个明智的决定。我们还是先把先行者之盒找到再说吧。”

谢伊点点头：“好的，先生。”

他们继续沿着两个世纪以前的道路往前探索。大块的碎石和峭壁时不时出现在他们前方，又被他们甩在身后。神殿入口被大量坍塌了的石块堵塞着，却奇迹般地形成了一个曲折的通道。“真是想不明白，”他们猫着腰通过的时候，海尔森听到谢伊在后头嘀咕，“我在两百年后还要找这种罪受。”

“耐心点，谢伊。”他说，“我们很快就到……噢。”

通道豁然开朗。废旧的神殿中伫立着原本托着伊甸碎片的台子，现在那上面放着先行者之盒——他们立即发现了它。

“就是它，是吗？”他们走上前，海尔森问，“你认为呢？毕竟你真正接触过先行者之盒。”

谢伊把它拿起来，仔细检查了一遍，又放下了。“没错。”他说，“至少与我记忆里的没有什么差别。”

“很好。那我们最好赶紧返回……谢伊？”

谢伊站在台子旁边，海尔森起初以为他在回忆前尘往事，但他很快开口：“我们取回先行者之盒后，依旧是送给格拉玛提卡研究，是吗？”

“不出意外的话，应该是这样。毕竟它能贮存大量的知识内容，他可能想用它来解读裹尸布上的图案什么的。”

谢伊仍然没有动。

“怎么，你反对这么做吗？”

“不……我在想一个问题。”谢伊轻轻说，“你刚刚说裹尸布的编号是#66，如果他们是依照这种逻辑来为我命名的，那么，66-1号是谁？”

神殿里的风呼啸着——它从通道外头吹来，冲进神殿内，发出“呜呜”的鸣声，但海尔森忽然无法再感受到寒冷。这种风让他外露的皮肤刺痛，他明白自己的体温在流逝，然而他却没有收到任何来自神经的警告。在他开口之前，他几乎找不到他的舌头。

“什么意思，谢伊？你到底想说什么？”

“先生，”谢伊加重了这个词的读音，“您知道我想说什么。明明在我出现之后，您可以接受另一种可能性更大的猜测……”

“不……”海尔森的脑中警铃大作，“不，别说下去！”

“这是某种防御机制吗？”谢伊显然不打算随他的心意停下，“毕竟现在您的逻辑也能自圆其说。然而一旦打破了这个平衡，就必须看到更多的东西……”

“不，谢伊……”

“那么，您的记忆情况如何？”谢伊话锋一转，“您记得多久之前的事？”

“至少我还记得14年年底你的基因记忆引起的骚乱，”海尔森抓住一丝反驳的希望，“还有14年年初，刺客差点夺走先行者之盒的事。”

“那么再往前呢？13年？12年？”谢伊步步紧逼，“另外请您注意，我不希望获得一份大事年表——我想听的是，您在那几年里都做了些什么事？”

海尔森紧咬着牙，他的呼吸转化成了嘶嘶的抽气声，在寒风中甚至见不到水汽化成的白雾。

“啊，让我们直接问到最深处吧。您还记得您的童年是在哪里度过的吗？”

“是在安妮女王广场……”海尔森脱口而出，随即又停了下来。在他的眼前浮现出一栋被烧毁的房子，在周边高耸的白砖宅邸之中，看起来就像是一颗焦黑腐坏的牙齿。

不，他根本没有同步过海尔森·肯威的基因记忆，为什么他会看到这样的场景？

他的肩膀上传来温暖的触感。他斜过眼，是谢伊走到了他的旁边。

“如果您觉得您的记忆有缺损，”对方说，“您为什么不使用一下先行者之盒试试呢？”

他的礼仪问题真的需要好好解决一下。海尔森想。他居然对着顶头上司也能咄咄逼人？

随后他愕然地反应过来自己刚刚产生了什么想法。

先行者之盒在他们的面前稳定地发着冷色调的光，就好像这座神殿还不够冷似的。海尔森伸出了手。他没有寒意，也没有紧张、期待、或是恐惧，一切情感都消失了，似乎他早在触碰之前就知道等着自己的会是什么。

在那一刹那，他回想起了在成为一个现代人之前，作为18世纪中后期北美圣殿骑士团大团长的一生。随后，纷乱的记忆狂风一般裹挟着冰渣向他扑来，将他深深地埋葬在了雪堆之下。


	5. A-Anchor

他们在阿森纳堡的花园里散步。此时正值晚春，花朵已经凋谢，而嫩芽尚未长成，看上去甚至跟萧索的冬天没什么区别。

“你近年来都没有回过纽约吧，”海尔森说，“不先到处逛逛？”

“您这是一开口就想赶我走吗，肯威大师。”谢伊半玩笑地接话，“当然，如果我打扰到您的公务——”

“不，没事。是我的语气问题。”

“您不必道歉。”

他们不紧不慢地走过建筑物的阴影。谢伊问：“殖民地的刺客怎么样了？”

“我昨天似乎已经向你简略说明了近几年教团在殖民地的发展。为什么又问起这个？”

“……我听到夏尔·多里安提起了一个名字。”谢伊似乎终于下定决心，“‘康纳’。”

“噢。”海尔森以一种介于问句和陈述句之间的语气说。

“他是谁，新加入的刺客吗？”他皱着眉，“我离开北美大陆太久了，我能想到的只有阿基里斯那早已夭折的儿子。”

“一个名字代表不了什么，谢伊。”

“他是个怎样的人？您认为他具有与我们抗衡的潜质吗？”

海尔森叹了口气。

“他已经声名远扬到大洋彼岸了，你认为呢？”他说，“不过，你提醒我了，既然盒子的上一个拥有者与北美刺客有交流，你最好多注意一下。”

“您怕他们再次来抢夺先行者之盒？”

“是的，我确实担心。你过几天就出发吧，短时间内不要再返回北美——至少等个五六年。在此期间，你可以探索一下先行者之盒显示给我们的神殿，确保它们得到足够的保护，不会被轻易毁灭。”

谢伊低下了头。他们的脚步也随之停止了。

“这是一道命令吗，肯威大师？”

海尔森看了他一眼。谢伊似乎没有察觉。他的目光投向地面，一点情绪也不透露给他。

“你会这么做的。”海尔森眺望着不远处的港口，轻描淡写地说，“哦，顺便一提，能看到你穿着这套符合上流社会潮流的装束还挺难得。”

谢伊脸上的表情一瞬间有些精彩。“您简直……”他极其轻微地咕哝着，“您简直冥顽不化。”

“我听见了。”

谢伊把脸转向侧边吐了吐舌。

暖风拂过他们四周，给他们带来微不足道的属于晚春的讯息。海尔森沉默了片刻，说：“你没有别的事情要做了吗？”

“我就不能在这里多待一会儿吗？”对方的语调中带上了一点近乎委屈的不满，“很快就不能和您一起吹拂同一阵海风了，先生。”那尾音就像是午后晒着太阳和主人撒娇的猫。

海尔森用难以概括的目光看着他。谢伊无辜地眨了眨眼。

大团长欲言又止，最终还是默许了对方的陪伴。他们安静地站在一起，望着海洋、船只、以及纽约高低错落的建筑。

他究竟有没有意识到自己刚刚那句话说得有点肉麻？海尔森心不在焉地想。不过，也没必要在意。正如他猜不到对方的心思，对方也不会知道他脑子里究竟在想什么。任何人都不会知道的，不是吗？

“先生？”他听到谢伊紧张地问，“您还好吗？哦不，您在出血……”

“什么？哦，你说真正的出血……”海尔森接过他递过来的手帕胡乱往鼻子上一堵。“不太好，我想。”他有些虚弱地说，“我估计血是来自储存记忆的皮下脑组织……天哪，这些记忆还是18世纪的，谁知道大脑皮层是个什么东西！……那时候甚至没有进化论？”

“先生……”

海尔森示意对方暂停和他对话的尝试。

他伸手扶上放着先行者之盒的台子，但那刺骨的冰冷使他条件反射地把手缩了回来。寒冷后知后觉地降临到他身上，他感觉自己每一寸皮肤、每一根骨头都在发疼。在一片白茫茫之间，他仿佛在与自己对视——与身着18世纪装束的自己对视。

他究竟是“那个”海尔森·肯威，还是一个仅仅拥有了他的记忆的普通人？而后者甚至可以轻易地通过Animus的同步达到。该死，这到底是不是出血效应！

“先……海尔森！”谢伊仍然没有放弃唤回他的意识。他猛然回过神，发现自己几乎是在被谢伊搀扶着。“……抱歉。”他站直了身子，把自己的面部清理干净，“我……”

谢伊没有放开他的胳膊。

海尔森望着他的那只手。就在几天前，他也同步过谢伊的记忆，不是么？在那时候，他无法得知对方的想法，只能从对方的话语与行为中和他共情。而现在，这些记忆来势汹汹，除了整个人生的走马灯，还掺杂着无数复杂的情感。他回想起爱德华，珍妮，霍顿，吉欧，康纳，当然，还有谢伊，这些交织在他的生命中的人，种种意识充斥着他的脑海，几乎混为一团，强烈地张扬着自己的存在，显得过犹不及，甚至有点虚假。

他在现代的记忆截止于2013年底，再往前，他想不起来自己参与了什么事。按道理，他不可能不被卷入戴斯蒙·迈尔斯他们2012年在美国闹出的大阵仗——啊，他甚至没来得及和他的后代见上一面；但与此同时，他从2014年开始的生活又无比清晰，他熟悉现代社会的一切，这也是千真万确的。这两份记忆同时混杂他的脑中，就像赤道附近的洋流冲到了极地，或是沙暴与浓雾同时发生。海尔森深吸了一口气。神殿的冷风让他清醒了一些。“谢伊。”他说。

“先生？”谢伊应答。他的眼睛在偏暗的神殿里反射着微弱而稳定的光。

“你觉得我是谁？”

谢伊好像猜到了他要问什么。“您觉得自己不是自己么，肯威大师？”

“毕竟你之前也说过我不是他。”

“人的性格是会受到环境和经历的影响的，抛开这些因素的话，我收回前言——不，您很像他，否则我也用不着反复提醒自己。”谢伊朝他眨了眨眼，“譬如现在，我很清楚您这副表情代表着：有些人要倒大霉了。”

海尔森不置可否。

“你呢，你就从来没对你的身份产生过怀疑？”

“大概因为我在现代生活得比较短暂，而且，纠结太多也没有实际意义，”谢伊耸耸肩，“我就是我，谢伊·寇马克。如果非得找历史上的那位，那他的尸体估计已经在六英尺之下腐烂掉了。”

“说的也是。你听说过忒修斯之船吗？”

“我不常思考哲学问题，先生。”

“那么，我们大概率只是凤凰计划的一个铺垫，一个实验品……”海尔森发出一声自嘲的嗤笑，“我的人生似乎总是逃不过被欺骗与利用。”

“感觉确实不是很好。”谢伊说，“但是我意识到如果我抓住机会，我能在21世纪开启一段崭新的生活。您知道我一直笃信着一句话——”

“‘我的运气操之在我。’”海尔森帮他说了出来，“十分精彩的格言，谢伊。不管怎么说，我同意你的观点。”

“什么观点？”

“冰激凌确实很好吃。”

谢伊咧嘴笑了起来。他的眼眸中倒映着他的影子，海尔森凝望着那双眸，似乎还找到了别的一些东西。

片刻后海尔森开口：“我们的行踪没有被任何人掌握，也没有人知道我们已经拿到了先行者之盒。”

“是的，先生。”

他们对视了一眼。

“实验室不是个令人舒适的地方。”海尔森说。

“确实如此。”

短暂的沉默后，海尔森打开了枪套。

“按照计划，我们拿到先行者之盒后飞机会中途停靠纽约送我返程，盒子则交给实验室的人继续带回澳大利亚。”他边说边检查着天寒地冻中枪械还能不能正常使用，“武装小队一共有十人，另外加上五位同样经过格斗训练的机组成员。以防万一，我确认一下，你身上的弹药有多少？”

“唔，两个烟雾弹，三个手榴弹，两个催泪瓦斯……我没带太多。”

“足够了。”海尔森低语，“我们走。”


	6. L-Link

他们在返回轮船的中途与小队成员汇合，并向实验室发去了成功的消息。轮船载着他们离开了圣劳伦斯湾。船上的氛围与之前并没有什么不同，甚至由于任务完成轻松了许多，没有任何人怀疑他们的身份发生了微妙的改变。

他们顺利地登上了飞机。飞行途中也没有发生任何差错，当纽约的建筑穿过层层云雾出现在他们眼下时，海尔森几乎要以为他们可以毫不费力地脱离Abstergo了。

“我们只能先放弃先行者之盒，谢伊，”在登船之前的商议中，海尔森说，“带着它逃亡只会为我们引来不必要的麻烦。如果要得到它，我们日后有得是办法。”

“我同意。”谢伊把那个小盒子拿在手上，“在对我们的记忆进行更深入的探索之前，我们还需要时间来理清楚我们今后的方向。”

“现在再来进行人生规划是不是晚了点？”

“什么时候都不迟，先生。”

谢伊正在透过舷窗打量着地面。“哇哦，”他说，“您说得对，这里跟那个小镇确实有很大的不同。”

海尔森顺着他的视线往下看去。有那么几秒，他的眼神里似乎掺杂了来自过往的目光，但他很快抬起头来。“天还没亮，你所见的只是一小部分。”他轻声说，“我会带你重新熟悉一下她的，但愿你这次能少惹一点乱子。”

谢伊偏过头回避这个问题。

飞机进入跑道，开始滑行。颠簸之中海尔森听到飞机前部的储物间里传来了什么物品撞击的响动。或许是没有收纳好。他想着，抑制住自己的身体不要跟着惯性往前冲。等飞机停到了指定的位置上后，他们松开安全带站了起来。“十分感谢您的协助。”实验室小队的领头人和他握了握手，“祝您在纽约一切顺利。”

“也祝你们一路平安。”海尔森松开手转过身，示意谢伊跟上他的脚步。

但后者没有。

两只手臂忽然出现在他们之间，海尔森讶异地回过头，看到小队中的两个人从旁侧伸出手阻拦住了谢伊，而对方在一瞬间的困惑过后绷紧了面颊的线条。

“这是什么意思？”海尔森以礼貌的语气发问。

“抱歉，肯威先生。”小队长说，“我们接到了格拉玛提卡先生的通知，除了先行者之盒外，我们还要护送这位先生回澳大利亚。”

海尔森眯起了眼睛。

“如果我没有搞错，他是我的人，格拉玛提卡有什么资格这么要求？”

“我不清楚，先生。这是命令。”

海尔森望着他的眼神中带上了一丝怜悯。

“而你甚至不知道自己为什么会遇到这样的事情。”

随着他话音的落下，谢伊弹出了双袖剑。他没去关注对方的战斗情况，因为从前部的储物间冲出来了其他的小队成员。海尔森蹲下身避过防暴棍的扫荡，顺手从枪套中掏出了他的手枪。见鬼的，他怎么就没有袖剑。他回忆起之前和刺客发生过的大大小小的冲突，脑子里只剩下没有趁机搜刮的后悔。他右手持枪朝着对方的腿部及膝盖射击，左手夺过了对方由于失去平衡也丧失了一定的握力而松开的手中的防暴棍，随后用它抵挡住了从他身侧攻击过来的其他队员。

有人朝他瞄准，海尔森把倒在他棍下的小队成员拎起来向对方扔过去，打断了他的攻击。啊，防暴棍他用起来还挺顺手，毕竟他上辈子——姑且这么说吧——是个剑术大师。狭窄的机舱并不适合多对一，海尔森很快打掉了前部剩下的最后一个小队成员手中的枪支，反手一棍把他敲晕了过去。他站在原地喘了口气，转过身，正好看到站在他们中间、看上去正向他奔来的一名小队成员被人一手勒住了喉咙，一柄袖剑从他的腹中窜出，带着鲜红的血液。

对方倒下之后，海尔森看到谢伊站在数个躺在地上痛苦地蜷缩着身子的小队成员之间，朝他点了点头。“走。”海尔森低声说，“离格拉玛提卡发现异常应该还有一段时间。”

“我有个不太好的猜测……”

“我也是，谢伊。”他检查了一下储物间，从里面拿了几个弹匣、烟雾弹、还有刚刚的防暴棍，装着先行者之盒的箱子也放在里面，小得几乎要让人忽略，他顺手把它提了起来，“现在看来，格拉玛提卡早就注意到你在跟我一起行动了……我们得搞清楚他的优先级究竟是什么，是先行者之盒还是实验体。如果他的目的是后者，我们得作好更坏的打算。”

“为什么不问一下本人呢？”

海尔森抬起头，谢伊向他递过来一个原本佩戴在小队长身上的耳机以及对方的手机。

他接了过来，戴到了自己的耳朵上，同时走出了机舱。他们走下已经摆好了的舷梯，负责接应他的团队看起来是听到了刚刚在机舱内发生的骚乱，一脸惊恐地举手祈求他的慈悲。于是他把司机拽到一边，示意谢伊上副驾驶，自己坐进驾驶座，调好座椅以及后视镜，系上安全带，发动车子，然后拨通了格拉玛提卡的电话。

在谢伊终于弄清楚安全带的系法时，电话接通了。“如何？”格拉玛提卡的声音传来，“我希望听到行动顺利的消息。”

“那恐怕要让你失望了。”海尔森说。

电话那端静默了一会。

“肯威先生？”对方以一种试图显得友好但是失败了的奇怪语调说，“我没想到是您用这个号码……出了什么事吗？”

“长话短说，总之你的人已经躺在机舱的地板上，等待一个最好是三倍于他们人数的医疗团队来救治。”他根据地上的标线驶出了机场，“我拨打你的电话是为了传递和平谈判的意愿——同时减轻我们双方的工作。如果你没有这个想法，我们可以简单地毁掉先行者之盒，或者加上你的项上人头。”

谢伊坐在他旁边叹了口气：“听起来一点都不和平。”

“您这是什……你……”对面结结巴巴地应答，随后意识到了什么一般喃喃地说，“你找回了记忆？”

“这是个陷阱，对不对？”海尔森语调平静，“你只是想让我们都受困于此。”

“不完全是，肯威先生，”格拉玛提卡似乎缓了过来，他的言语又恢复了通顺，“先行者之盒确实消失了，地图也确实将我们指引往圣劳伦斯湾。但是，我意识到我可以将计就计——谢伊挣脱了我们的掌控，而那天下午你推迟回纽约时间的消息传来之后，我猜他很可能找上了你……虽然并不清楚他是怎么做到的。我开始想如何让他回归实验室，随后先行者之盒就消失了。他绝对不会坐视不管的，对吧？他可是谢伊·寇马克！更何况，我指定了你为行动负责人。”

海尔森不耐烦地“啧”了一声。

“注意你的口气！你以为你在跟谁说话？”他呵斥着，“难道你认为在你们所有的阴谋暴露之后，我仍会处于一个好心情？”

“哈！”对方甚至开始大笑，“是啊，是啊，我差点忘了，你找回了记忆……方便问句是由于什么契机吗？”

“怎么，现在仍然想继续你的研究？”

“不有趣吗，两位死而复生的圣殿大师？”格拉玛提卡玩味地说，“你知道吗，你们复活之后都经过一段不稳定时期，在此之后，谢伊不知为何恢复了他生前的记忆，而忘记了不稳定期间发生的事情——算是不错的结果。哦等等，那么，你们恢复记忆是不是跟先行者之盒有关？”

“或许我们已经偏离了主题。”海尔森打断他的询问，“让我明确地告诉你，我们不可能再回去任凭你摆布。是和平道别，还是靠死亡来把我们分开，决定权在你了，格拉玛提卡。”

“所以仍然是这样？无休止的逃离？嗯？”对方的语气也渐渐开始烦躁，“你知道你在不稳定期曾经试图逃走过多少次吗？这里可他妈的在沙漠中央！或许我确实应该尊称您一声大师，肯威先生。”

“回答我，格拉玛提卡。”

“是未来技术部门不够你施展了吗？哦，难道现代圣殿骑士团不合你的心意？”

“我希望我们和骑士团还有Abstergo不至于撕破脸，格拉玛提卡。”海尔森的语气变得凌厉，“虽然在我看来，对第一文明的研究就是在白费功夫——你甚至为这种毫无实际成果的东西拿十岁的小孩子做实验！”

“他拿小孩子做实验？！”谢伊难以置信而愤慨地低声重复。

对方粗重地喘着气。

“先行者之盒……现在情况怎么样？”

“刚刚被我顺手放到了行李摆渡车上，现在可能在某个中转台上等待着随便哪个人的提取。”海尔森说，“我建议你在二者之间尽快做出选择。

再度静默。

“我……你得给我一点考虑的时间。”

“与此同时我相信纽约的特勤小组已经出动了。”

“妈的，海尔森！就算放过了你们又如何？”对方大叫，“别忘了你们只是两个验证凤凰计划可行性的实验体而已！”

“我猜我们没有什么好说的了。”

海尔森挂断电话，顺手把手机和耳机一起抛在路边。“谢伊，”他说，“去后座，既然你曾经用一发子弹射中苹果，我想你的射击水平还是可以信任。”

谢伊按着他的指导把座椅放平。“哇哦，”他拿起放在后座的手枪，“今天我可以过瘾了是吗？”

“对，鉴于没有第二个人来开车。”海尔森盯着前方的道路，“顺便，我建议你瞄准轮胎以及挡风玻璃——老天，我希望这辆车的外壳被加固过。”

他们沿着公路行驶，现在是凌晨刚过五点，不祥的雾气在他们四周盘旋着，幸运的是这个时间点至少不会堵车。谢伊安静地在后座待机，直到他忽然开口：“先生，你听到了吗？”

海尔森屏息片刻。在他们这辆车的马达声之外，沿着后方的道路似乎又传来了什么声音。透过迷蒙的雾霭，他似乎看到了灯光即将清楚地映在后视镜上。

“趴下！”他喊，而一排子弹在他话音落下之后扫到了车辆的尾部。海尔森听着金属的撞击声，好的，看来Abstergo派来接他的车还算不错。他帮谢伊摇下了后座的车窗。“小心一点。”他通过后视镜瞥了一眼已经产生了裂纹的后窗，“我觉得它承受不住两次以上的攻击。”

谢伊从窗户伸手向后方射击。他连续打了三发子弹，抱怨地咕哝了一声：“这后坐力有点大。”

“习惯一下，你就会发现它比燧发枪好用。”海尔森说，“但是现在你最好坐稳。”

他猛地向左打方向盘，轮胎在地上擦出一道痕迹，紧接着一排弹孔填补在它的周围。“右方还有一辆。”谢伊说，海尔森摇下车窗拔出自己的手枪表示他接收到了这个讯息，随后他朝着旁边车窗的大致方向打出了一串子弹，满意听到了玻璃的碎裂声。

谢伊似乎打中了后面那辆车的车胎，刺耳的刹车声响起，随后是刮擦与碰撞。“我没子弹了，”谢伊探了半个身子到前座来，“弹匣在哪儿？”

“在我腰上的弹匣包里。”海尔森左手扶着方向盘，右手还伸在窗外，“自己取吧。”

“好的。”

“谢伊，”五秒钟后，海尔森开口，“谢伊。”

“什么事，先生？”

“往上摸。”

“哦，先生。对不起，先生。”

谢伊把手从他的大腿上挪开，成功地取出了弹匣。然后他们又静默了五秒。

“怎么装？”谢伊问。

海尔森重重地叹了口气。

他把手枪的子弹打空，右方传出嘈杂的惨叫，可能他击毙了一个或两个人，但这不是当前他主要关心的问题。“帮我扶一下方向盘。”他把右手从窗外收回来，弹出了自己手枪的空弹匣。

“什么？我不会——”

“扶一下方向盘而已！就跟你开船一样简单！”

谢伊心惊胆战地伸出了手。“开船并不简单。”他微弱地抱怨着，躬身尽量保持方向盘的稳定。海尔森快速地为他们换上新的弹匣。

“有机会的话，我得给你培训一下在现代社会生活所必须掌握的技术。”

“我很期待。”

“那就保持你的期待吧，机会还挺大，”海尔森把手枪重新递给他，接回方向盘，“恐怕我们得一起行动一段时间了。”

谢伊回到后座。“我注意到一件事，先生。我该以什么样的身份进入现代社会？”

“嗯，这是个应该考虑的问题。”

“我似乎得先有个国籍？”

海尔森沉吟片刻，点点头。“这好办，”他说，“我们结婚就行了。”

“是嘛，听上去很简单。”

谢伊舒了口气，随后，他脸上的笑容忽然消失。

“等一下，我们什——”

海尔森一脚油门踩了下去。从左后方又逼近了两辆车。他加快速度试图甩脱它们的包抄，谢伊也重新举起枪，瞄准其中一辆的前挡风玻璃射击。那辆车很快陷入了混乱状态，朝着左边栽了过去。另一辆车继续跟上了他们，一连串的子弹飞来，他们的后窗玻璃终于在此时到达了极限，被某一颗子弹击碎了。

“谢伊！”凌晨的寒风换了个方向涌入，给高速行驶的车辆造成了短暂的颠簸，海尔森在风声之中喊着，“你没事吧，谢伊？”

“没事。”对方应答，海尔森透过后视镜看到他的脸颊上添了一道新伤口，不过没有伤到致命的位置。他放下心来，向左转弯错开了对方行驶着的车道。又是一串子弹打在他们的侧面，他有点恼火，再度从车窗伸出手对着轮胎的方向开枪。谢伊的枪也响了，说不清是谁打中的，似乎对方没想到他们能够在雾中精确地定位出轮胎的位置。右后方传来尖锐的急刹，那辆车瞬间倾覆，伴随着巨大的撞击声，海尔森猛然提速，把爆炸以及冲天的火光甩在身后。

他们又行驶了十多分钟，没有见到新的追兵赶上来。谢伊拂去后座上散落着的玻璃碎片。“下一步是什么？”他问。

海尔森正在查看地图：“你有什么想法？”

“我们不可能到刺客那边，他们的首领听上去不像个好商量的人。”谢伊的手在膝盖上轻敲着某种节奏，“但是Abstergo……第一文明的仆从？恕我直言，先生，这太蠢了。”

“我想，我们可以先休整一下，”海尔森说，“理清这一切，顺便体验一段正常的现代生活。不过我主观和客观上都不认为这个‘一段’会持续很久。”

谢伊沉默地同意了他的观点。

“不论如何，”片刻后他开口，“我们最好先找个隐蔽的地方。”

“总结得好，谢伊。你有提议吗？”

“我对21世纪不够熟悉。就她给我的第一印象看来，我觉得纽约就挺不错的。”

“啊，你的意思是我们过段时间重返纽约？……也不是不行。那句话怎么说？‘大隐隐于市’。”

“听上去像是兄弟会的格言。”

雾霭仍未消散，北半球冬天的太阳迟迟不肯升起，但天光已经开始渐渐放亮。谢伊在寒风中搓了搓手，想起了一件事：“您什么时候兑现一下让我同步您的记忆的承诺？”

“你就是为了这个建议我们返回纽约？”

“您不会要赖账吧？”

海尔森拒绝作出回答。

谢伊发出闷闷的笑声。他回到副驾驶座，调整好椅背，靠在上面呼出了一口长气。

“我们可以回到纽约的，不是吗？”他以轻松的口吻说，“我们能做到的。”

海尔森眺望着地平线。

“是的，”他低沉而肯定地回答，“我们能做到。”


	7. S-Secondary Sequences

这不是斯蒂尔第一次来到纽约，但无疑是比较特别的一次。她站在时代广场的人潮中，手上提着一个看起来十分牢固的小箱子，时不时掏出手机来看一看，似乎跟广场上数不清的人一样在等候其他人。

是的，她这次来纽约是为了移交先行者之盒。在时代广场上交接这个主意是提高了隐蔽性不错，但也给定位增加了不少难度。已经过了约定好的时间，斯蒂尔有些担忧Abstergo的同事是否能在茫茫人海中准确地找到她。她攥了攥手上的箱子，告诫自己没必要为别人操心。

又过了几分钟，她正想跟上级汇报一下情况，一个身影站到了她的旁边。“斯蒂尔女士，对吧？”对方低声说道，“抱歉，我迟到了。”

斯蒂尔悄悄地打量着他。对方戴着半边面罩，穿着衬衫外搭一件长风衣，系着领带，和这广场上无数人的打扮并无差别……哦，等等，斯蒂尔看到了他大衣上的胸针，那是一枚红色的十字，末端被切成燕尾状，而中心收拢为一个点，就像她在格拉玛提卡和贝格那里看到过的一样。

“它在这儿。”她把箱子交给对方，而对方不动声色地接过，“我能否问一句，为什么采用这种交接方……”

她话还没说完，面前的人群忽然开始推搡抱怨起来。她下意识地转向骚动的方向，而有个人就在此时从人海之中脱出，进入了她的视线。

那是尤哈尼·奥措·贝格。

困惑一瞬间充斥了她的脑海，但很快她就想通了。“见鬼！”斯蒂尔猛地回身，伸手试图去夺回已经交到旁边这个现在不知道是什么身份的人手上的箱子。那一瞬间，她看见了对方右眼上的、方才由于站位问题被遮住了的疤痕。

这也是一个她很眼熟的人。斯蒂尔的双眸微微睁大。但究竟是谁呢？

在这一晃神的片刻工夫中，她听到了一声痛苦的呻吟。她转过头，看到贝格单膝跪到了地上。他的大腿上插着一把飞刀，看上去切到了动脉，鲜血不断地喷涌而出，而周围的人群惊慌地四散开来。她再度回头，拎着箱子的对方朝她挤了挤眼，马上就要消失在混乱的人群当中。

斯蒂尔咬咬牙。她眼角的余光瞥到有人开始拨打急救电话，看来贝格可以及时得到救助。于是她拔腿就往对方离开的方向追去。

对方似乎有些讶异她会追过来，脚步微微一错，转身开始奔跑。他们在旁人的注视下穿过了两条街道，对方闪身进入了一栋百货大楼。斯蒂尔连忙也跟着冲了进去，但他们之间的距离已经拉开得足够对方在人头攒动的商场中匿去踪迹。

斯蒂尔站在门口喘着气。她焦急而徒劳地上下左右环顾四周，并没有对方的身影。正当她快要放弃时，入口旁边应急通道的门从内自然地合上了，发出一声不轻不重的闷响。

她立即转过身向应急通道冲去，推开门进入了楼梯间。果然有一连串的脚步声回荡在通道内，从下方的楼梯传来。而那里连接着停车场。

“别动！”她大喊，跟着对方往下跑去。她离底层还有半层楼梯时，出口的门发出了吱呀声，应该是对方从那里出去了。

她同样推开出口门冲进了停车场。车辆整齐地排列着，没有任何一辆有发动的迹象。斯蒂尔深吸口气。对方要不就是正在借车辆的掩护离开她的视野，要不就是埋伏起来，等待着给予她致命一击——

她的肩膀忽然被人向后一拉。斯蒂尔条件反射地半蹲下来保持平衡，竖起胳臂回身试图格挡掉对方的手。然而对方马上就自行放开了她的肩膀，伸出的手掌游刃有余地一把抓住了她的手腕。

斯蒂尔挣扎着收回手，却无法挣脱对方的桎梏。“你不是Abstergo职员！”她厉声说，“你……唔！”

“安静一些，斯蒂尔女士。”对方的另一只手亲密地搭上她的肩，如果忽略掉已经出鞘了的袖剑，这几乎是一种表示友好的方式……等等，袖剑？

斯蒂尔半张着口：“你是……刺客？”

对方似乎不满地咕哝了两声。

“非得是刺客才能有袖剑吗？”他说，“据我所知，还有一个人……哦，现在没有了。时过境迁呐，我不知道资源这么有限。”

她感到问题有点棘手，毕竟……天哪，她什么武器都没带，决定来追对方的时候她肯定是脑子抽了。

“是，是，我们很快可以为您做一只新的。”对方忽然没头没尾地说了这么一句，“别抢我的，没门。”

斯蒂尔注意到他的一只耳朵上挂着耳机。

“你还有同伴？”

“是啊，”对方满不在乎地说，“对了，他让我转告你，如果早知道是你来负责交接的话，我们会采取更温和的方式——嘿！我觉得我的处理方式已经很温和了！”

斯蒂尔默默地注视着她颈边的袖剑。

不光是鼻子以上的半张脸，对方的声音她也曾经听过，但她仔细回想了入职以来遇到的每一个人，没有一位能和对方匹配。那么到底是在哪里……

“等会儿吃什么？不，不要披萨。我早该想到您是因为不会做饭才直接买披萨加热的……好的，我会去买。意面，胡萝卜，玉米，土豆，沙拉酱，还有什么？嗯，我当然不会忘了苹果。”

对方絮絮叨叨地和耳机那边聊着天。斯蒂尔把重心换到另一条腿上，开始思考她如何脱身。

“别急，斯蒂尔女士，”对方敏锐地注意到了她的小动作，“只是叙叙旧。我敢保证如果你不大声张扬，一切都会既和平、又安全地结束的。”

“我之前见过你？”她抓住对方话里的关键词。

“唔，算是吧。”对方模棱两可地回答，“我相信你对于我的那位‘同伴’会有更深的印象，不过他还是比较适合幕后指挥……我没有内涵您，先生。您就是缺乏锻炼，这是公开的事实。”

耳熟的称呼，包括读出这个称呼的语调也很耳熟。但究竟是谁呢？

当她仍在记忆里搜寻相关的信息时，她的后颈皮忽然被什么刺破了。“别怕，”对方一把按住试图挣扎的她，“只是镇定剂。”

斯蒂尔感觉到自己的意识不断地流逝。她被搀扶着在墙边坐下。“先行者之盒我就带走了，斯蒂尔女士。”对方在她耳边说，“安心睡一觉吧。如果有机会的话，我和先生会请你喝杯茶弥补一下的。”

她仿佛听到对方的耳机里传来熟悉的抱怨声，随后她陷入了昏迷。


End file.
